1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to an adjustable hinge for a glass door that can be adjusted exactly and quickly to precisely align the glass door with a doorframe on which the adjustable hinge is pivotally mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Hinges are used generally with a glass door to pivotally mount the glass door in a doorframe.
Conventional hinges are mounted between a doorframe and a glass door having a front surface and a rear surface, and each hinge has a stationary bracket and two clamps. The stationary bracket is attached securely to the doorframe. The clamps are attached pivotally to the stationary bracket, are separated from each and are mounted respectively on the front and rear surfaces of the glass door to securely hold the glass door.
However, slight inaccuracies in the dimensions of the glass door and the doorframe and attaching the hinges to the door or the doorframe cause the glass door to misalign slightly with the doorframe when the glass door is closed. Therefore, hinges have been developed with an adjuster to align the glass door with the doorframe.
However, the operation of the adjuster of the hinge is complex and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable hinge for a glass door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.